Hetalia story italy x reader x romano
by H. Nikki 98
Summary: I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

h2 class="story_title" Chapter 1/h2  
div id="restxt"  
div id="rescontent" style="-ms-word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text text_clean" style="border: 0px currentColor; margin-right: 80px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px;"  
p style="display: block;"YOUR POV:br / you were on your way to Italy and Romano's house. you three always hung out, and did everything together. you walked up the drive way of their house and knocked on the door. then a couple minutes later the door opened to reveal the Italian brothers smiling at you while you smiled back at them. then they moved out of the way and let you come in. once you walked into the house, you sat down on the couch with Italy on your left and as Romano put the movie on and sat on your /br / *a couple hours later*br / the movie had ended a couple minutes ago and Romano was the only one still awake. so he picked you up bridal style and carried you up to the guest bedroom, then he went to his own room and went to sleep. just leaving Italy to sleep on the /br / *the next day*br / you woke up and looked around the room, realizing that you had fell asleep during the movie last night. "Romano must have carried me up here last night." you thought as you got dressed and walked down stairs. when you got to the bottom of the stairs you walked into the kitchen to find Romano making breakfast. "good morning Romano." you said as you sat down at the table. then Romano finished making breakfast and set a plate of it down in front of you. then after breakfast you left their house and decided to take a walk in the /br / as you were walking around in the park, you saw Ludwig and Kiku so you decided to talk with them for a while. "hey guys." you said. "oh hello [y/n]." Kiku said "yeah hey [y/n]." Ludwig said. then they told you about how they are going to be going to war with America. "well we have to think of something so that they come home safe." you said. "yes we do." Kiku then the three of us went to Ludwig's house to figure out a /br /LUDWIG'S POV:br / we are all at my house trying to come up with a plan so that Italy and Romano come home safe. after a little while I came up with a plan. "hey guys i came up with a plan." I told them. "well what is it." both Kiku and [y/n] asked me. "ok well what i was thinking was that [y/n] could hide in the back of the truck and be dressed like a soldier, with your face covered of course, and fight with them." i said. as i looked at you. then you answered. : alright i will do it."br /br /KIKU'S POV:br / after Ludwig finished explaining the plan that he had come up with, i was a little worried about [y/n]. i mean to say that i am not calling her weak, in fact she is quite strong. but i just do not want her to get killed. but then she agreed to do it. and i was glad that she was going to be helping Italy and Romano, but i also wanted all three of them to come home /br /YOUR POV:br / you left Ludwig's house right after you three had discussed the plan. you entered your house and went right up to your room and went to sleep, because you were very /br /NO ONE'S POV:br / you woke up early and got dressed. then you left your house and walked over to Italy and Romano's house. when you got there you saw that Ludwig and Kiku were loading wepons into the back of the truck. then you went over to them and started talking to them. a few minutes later Italy and Romano came out of the house carrying bags. then they put the bags into the back seat of the truck and started talking to you guys for a while. then a little while later they had to go, so once they were in the truck and not paying attention you got into the back and had only one thought in that moment. the plan is in action./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

h2 class="story_title" Chapter 2/h2  
div id="restxt"  
div id="rescontent" style="-ms-word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text text_clean" style="border: 0px currentColor; margin-right: 80px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px;"  
p style="display: block;" YOUR POV: br / *the next day*br / you already had the armor on when the truck stopped. you then heard the truck doors slam shut and two pairs of footsteps walking away from the truck. so you got out of the back and tried to look natural. "hey you." someone said from behind you, so you turned around to see Romano that had called you. then he walked up to you and told you where your room was. so you grabbed your bag and headed to your room. br /br / one thing that you were glad about was that you had a room to yourself. so you sat your bag down on the floor, and layed down on the bad and stared up at the ceiling. then after a while, you heard shouting coming from outside. so you got up off of the bad and went outside to see what was /br / you had begun to run when you heard Romano start to yell to the soldiers to get ready. then you walked up to one of the soldiers that had two guns with him that were from the truck. "hey what's going on?" you asked him. "the Americans are attacking." he said as he handed you one of the guns. br /br /NO ONE'S POV:br / so now everyone was fighting the American army. you had ran to a small clearing area that had a tree. you had already shot two of the American soldiers from the tree that you were perched in, and now you were just watching and /br /ITALY'S POV:br / we had gotten here earlier, and I was put in charge of the medical tent. so I take care of the wounded soldiers, since I know the most about medical stuff, and treating wounds. so that is why I am in the medical tent and not out there /br /ROMANO'S POV:br / the American's were attacking us right now. I was glad, because we were turning the tables of the battle and winning now. though, many of out soldiers are wounded, but Italy is tending to /br /YOUR POV:br / you got out of the tree after a while, with the gun in hand. then you began to walk back to the camp, when you were shot. you turned around to see that it was an American soldier. he then shot you three more times two of then going into your abdomen where the first shot went, and one going into you leg. but before you hit the ground, you shot him in the head. then you hit the ground /br /ROMANO'S POV:br / as I was heading back to camp, I heard gun shots a few yards away. so I went to see what happened. when I got to the small clearing where I heard the shots come from, I saw two figures laying on the ground. I saw that the figure laying farthest away was an American soldier, and it appeared that he was dead so I didn't pay any mind to him. but the other figure I saw was an Italian soldier, and that he was /br / so I ran over to him and carried him on my back, back to camp. once I got to camp I went straight to the medical tent so that Italy can tent to his wounds. when I walked into the medical tent, Italy looked up and saw the soldier on my back. "put him here." Italy said. and I layed him down on the bed that Italy told me to. it was just me, Italy, and the soldier in here now. /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	3. Chapter 3

h2 class="story_title" Chapter 3/h2  
div id="restxt"  
div id="rescontent" style="-ms-word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text text_clean" style="border: 0px currentColor; margin-right: 80px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px;"  
p style="display: block;"ITALY'S POV:br / when I saw Romano come in with an injured I quickly jumped into action. I saw that this soldier was shot three times in the abdomen, and once in the leg. then I took off the helmet the soldier was wearing and once it was off I started to cry a little bit, as did Romano. because the soldier that was laying here in front of us was really [y/n]. "[y/n]." I said then I noticed that she was still breathing, and then I began to tend to your /br /ROMANO'S POV:br / when I saw that it was [y/n]. I just didn't know what to think. and then I started tearing up. but then Italy said that she was still breathing, so I was happy to hear that you were not dead. so I sat down in the chair that was next to the bed that you were on, and started to strock your hair. I just couldn't believe that you were here. and I knew that Italy was sad to seeing you like this. br /br /YOUR POV:br / you woke up with a small pain in your abdomen, and leg but it didn't bother you much. you did notice that two people were sitting on either side of you, both asleep and holding your hands. when your vision cleared up a little more you saw that it was Italy and Romano that were sitting on either side of you. you pulled your hands back so that you could sit up. waking the brothers in the process. br /br / both Italian brothers rubbed their eyes and looked at you as you were trying to sit up. so Romano leaned you up into a sitting position, and sat behind you on the bed, then leaned you back against him. "what are you doing here [y/n], you know that you could have been killed." Romano said, hugging you tightly. "I know that, Ludwig, Kiku, and I came up with a plan to make sure that you both came home safe." you told them. then Italy hugged you tightly. and you hugged him /br /NO ONE'S POV:br / so the war between the Italians and Americans was over. Italy and Romano won of course. so you three had just gotten to Italy and Romano's house. and you were so tired that Romano ended up carrying you up to the guest bedroom. br /br / *in the morning*br / you woke up, and went down stairs to see that Ludwig and Kiku here. "hey guys." you said. as you sat down on the couch next to them. then Italy came into the room and said, "hey [y/n] I need to check your wounds." so you got up off the couch, with Ludwig and Kiku following you upstairs and into Italy's room. so then you lifted your shirt to where it was over your abdomen. then Italy took off your old bandages and looked at the three small scars on your /br / you then put your shirt and pulled up your pant leg and Italy took off the bandages and there was a small scare on your leg to. "wow you got shot four times." Kiku said. "yeah so." you said. "dang I knew that you were tough, but I didn't know that you were that tough." Ludwig said. so then after all of that you, Ludwig, Kiku, Italy, and Romano all hung out and watched movies./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	4. Chapter 4

h2 class="story_title" Chapter 4/h2  
div id="restxt"  
div id="rescontent" style="-ms-word-wrap: break-word;"  
div id="story_text" class="story_text text_clean" style="border: 0px currentColor; margin-right: 80px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 80px;"  
p style="display: block;"today you were meeting up with Italy and Romano to meet some of their friends. you got to Italy and Romano's house at about 10:30 a.m. you walked into the house to se a lot of people that you didn't know sitting or standing around the living room. then Italy saw you and came over to you and said "Hey (y/n), come and meet my friends." so he dragged you into the living room fully and began to introduce you to every /br /"this is America, England, China, Russia, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, Liechtenstein, France, Denmark, Iceland, Norway, Finland, Sweden, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine, Belarus, Spain, Prussia and Canada." Italy finally finished introducing everyone and they all said hello to you, and you said hi back. then you and some of the other countries were having a very good conversation. then it was getting very late so everyone went home and you told Italy and Romano that you were going to just stay the night /br /THE NEXT MORNING:br /you woke up to your phone ringing, so you answered it. "hello." you said "hey there (y/n) this is America, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, and England and Canada today?" America asked. "um...sure let me get changed and I can meet you guys at the café on the corner." you said getting up out of the bed. "ok then see you in a while (y/n)." America said and hung /br /after you finished getting changed you walked down stairs and said bye to Italy and Romano and went to meet up with America, England, and Canada./p  
p style="display: block;"YOURPOV:br /you had been hanging out with America, England, and Canada all day. and now, you were on your way to Italy and Romano's house to spend the night and watch a bunch of movies. "hey guys, I'm here." you said as you walked in the door. " oh hey (y/n)." Italy said as he walked into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn. then Romano came into the room with the /br /you had fallen asleep half way into the second movie. Romano was the only one still awake, since Italy had went to bed a while ago, so he carried you up to the guest bedroom./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
